


Offer Up Your Heart

by sinon



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, SNK AU, Self-Indulgent, pairings later on???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinon/pseuds/sinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking around, Tsukishima wondered how many of his class mates would survive a real Titan encounter and saw nothing but death in their trembling bodies.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>very self indulgent haikyuu snk!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Up Your Heart

Looking up at the stage, he couldn't remember why he was here. He was never going to be able to do this, he didn't want to do this. In fact, given the choice, he would leave right now and never look back.

Except... he didn't have anywhere to go. He'd lost his home when the wall was breached. Although, It wasn't just him who had lost his home, he thought as he looked through the corner of his eye to Yamaguchi who standing in a row behind him.

Yamaguchi had lost his home too. That was actually when Yamaguchi had decided he didn't want to sit around and do nothing while other people lost their lives as they fought for freedom.

No, Yamaguchi had decided to join the Training Corps. Which, of course, meant Tsukishima was becoming a trainee too. 

He sighed as looked back up at the stage. The Military Police were giving their speech and as dull and uninteresting as it was, Tsukishima found the thought of a comfortable room in the inner wall appealing.

He had the option to go too. Somehow he had managed to secure a spot in the top ten. He was the sixth best in their year, but considering how little effort he put into his own training, he wasn't feeling very confident in the skills of the other nine.

Yamaguchi, however, did not make it into the top 10. So no matter how badly he would have preferred to spend his days safe inside the inner wall, he had crossed off going to the Military Police. That just left the the Survey Corp or the Stationary Guard.

Tsukishima wanted to cry. Actually, now that he thought about it 10 year old Tsukishima _had_ cried. His brother had once told him he'd end up a drunken loser in the garrisons if he didn't do his chores. Suffice to say, he didn't slack off much after that.

Tsukishima shook his head and wiped the scowl off his face.

Ok so that left drunkard or... death.

Great.

He was no fool and he knew that everyone in the survey corp, no matter how good, eventually died.

During his listing of the pros and cons of joining the Survey Corp or the Garrison's (which, let's be honest, consisted of way more cons than pros for either of them) the Military Police had finished their speech and the Stationary Guard had gone up.

If he thought the first speech was boring, this one almost put him to sleep.

They didn't really have anything that was interesting to say. Of course, they mentioned how it would be an honor to guard the gates and how it was their duty to keep order in the outer walls, but that was a load of crap. Most of them just sat on their asses passing the time by harassing the villagers and stealing their food.

It may have been safer, but Tsukishima found in honor in joining them.

The one thing they had on their side, which they emphasized, was that they didn't have to leave the safety of the walls. Tsukishima had promised his brother he would live, but he was starting to think dying was preferable to being a guard.

Just as Tsukishima was beginning to feel sorry for himself, a pretty girl with glasses and long black hair stepped onto the stage. Everyone around him seemed to perk up at her appearance.

"Good evening everyone my name is Kiyoko Shimizu and I am the head scientist in the Survey Corps," she began, voice firm and full of authority. "I know that a lot of you have come into this speech already knowing where you want to go, but I urge you to consider joining us.”

"We may not be anyone’s first choice and I can understand that. We fight and we suffer and we die, and you may ask if it is really worth it.” She continued, sounding so confident Tsukishima couldn’t look away. “I am here to tell you that it _is_ worth it because we do it for humanity. For our friends and family, those gone and those with us. We do it for the future of our kin. I believe that keeping order inside the walls is important, but every titan killed outside of the walls is one step closer to ending this war. It's one step closer to freedom."

Two other people came up to the stage. This time a messy haired boy with sharp eyes and an elegant looking boy with slanted eyes.

"Haven't you ever wondered what was outside the walls?," the boy with the messy hair said, giving a wicked smile to the graduates. "Because let me tell you, it more amazing than anything you've seen so far."

Tsukishima wanted to snort and rolls his eyes at how he was trying to tempt them, but Tsukishima _had_ wondered. As a child, his neighbor used to tell him stories about huge bodies of water that went on for miles and frozen clumps that fell from the sky, turning the ground a shining white. The child inside of him desperately wanted to see these things for himself but the more rational side of him had kept these dreams buried deep.

“What Kuroo is trying to say is,” The elegant looking boy corrected. “There’s so much humanity has yet to discover, has yet to learn, and with your help we will be able to not only figure out how this all began, but we will be able to stop it.”

As he was talking another man joined them. He stood tall and confident in the middle of the stage with his arms behind his back. The other’s seemed to be waiting for the man to speak, but he just looked down at all the graduates. Tsukishima could have sworn that the man was looking through them individually, learning their deepest secrets and greatest fears,

“Can you die if ordered to?”

Everything went quiet. Tsukishima’s eyes widened and his heart began to pound. _Oh,_ Tsukishima thought, _I really am going to die if I join the survey corps, aren’t I?_

“I don’t want to die!” called a graduate from the back of the rows, earning him a couple shouts of agreement. Tsukishima would have agreed too, but he could barely breathe much less _speak_.

“I see,” The man said with a small smile. “I like the looks on your faces. Everyone of you here wishes to live, right? Then… I want to see you fight for your lives!”

He let that thought sink in before continuing. “So what will it be then? Choose now and offer up your hearts!”

Nobody moved. Tsukishima couldn’t blame them. He hadn't realized just how _real_ this all was. He had trained with all of these people and he had been pretty good at it too, but none of them had ever fought a _real_ titan. How would that differ from training? Did any of them even stand a chance?

He wondered how many of them would survive a real encounter. Tsukishima could feel his eyes well up, but he quickly blinked the tears away. It was now or never. 

A thump across a chest sounded out among the silence.

Tsukishima looked toward the sound, eyes widening when he realized who had just saluted. 

“You there!” The man called. “What’s your name?”

“Yaa-Yamaguchi, Sir!”

“Are you ready to fight for your life?”

“Yes sir!” His eyes may have been tearing up and he may have been shaking, but he did look ready. Tsukishima sighed shakily and raised his own trembling fist. _This is terrible,_ he thought. 

That seemed to shake everyone out of their daze because suddenly everyone was moving, most of them leaving to go to the other two choices.

In the end it left a couple of students, the only ones he knew by name were two of the other top ten members Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou and a petite girl named Yachi Hitoka. 

Tsukishima could see that they were all scared, could see the fear of death in their eyes.

“I want to go home,” he heard Yachi whisper to herself, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

To the left of him Hinata was shaking. “If you were going to cry, you should have left,” Kageyama scolded him.

“I’m not gonna cry, dumbass,” Hinata replied, but did nothing to stop his trembling.

“You have done well to endure your fears,” The man on the stage began again. “You are all brave soldiers. You have my respect.”

Tsukishima clenched his fists. He didn’t feel very brave.

“My name is Daichi Sawamura and as of today, I am your new Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Is it the scouting legion or survey corps??? garrisons or stationary guard??? It’s been years and i’m still not sure.)  
> I should be updating my other stories instead of writing a whole new one, but here i am and here this is.


End file.
